Como niños
by Yadira Haruno
Summary: Imaginen a los integrantes del equipo 7-Al menos Naruto y Sasuke- como maestros de 3 "mocosos" respectivamente, a parte de un Kakashi y un Jiraya, ambos unos pervertidos a morir, tambien a Tsunade, Sakura, Itachi, Suiguetsu y muchos mas personajes mas.


_**"Como niños"**_

Un pelinegro llegaba a su casa como todas las tardes...

-Temeeee...te extañaba 'ttebayo-se escucho gritar a un rubio euforicamente mientras se abalanzaba hacia el Uchiha y el Uchiha como buen ninja lo esquivo facilmente para despues golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Hn, Dobe, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no grites en mi casa...-dijo el pelinegro algo cabreado por la actitud del Uzumaki.

-Sasuke-kun, no le hagas nada...porfavor.-dijo suavemente una pelirrosa mientras entraba en la sala, a Naruto le brillaron los ojos porque lo estaban defendiendo...-Ya sabes que es un idiota...-dijo la pelirrosa en forma casina y resignada mientras el de orbes azules caía al estilo anime y despues se ponia a llorar de lo dicho por la pelirrosa.

-¿Por que son tan duros?, no los entiendo 'ttebayo-decia un rubio mientras se acomodaba en un rincon y empezaba a llorar con un aura de depresion, el Uchiha y la Haruno solo lo ignoraron.

-¿Y que tal tu dia Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sakura mientras Naruto seguia en el rincon y decia cosas como "Que malos son", "Siempre es lo mismo", "Son unos amargados" y "Nunca vivieron la vida loca", "Se confabularon para destruirme la vida...", entre otras incoherencias y dramatisando todo.

-Algo extraño...-dijo abrazando a la pelirrosa para despues estamparle un beso, y es que estaban tan enamorados...hace ya unos meses que eran novios...un poco despues de el regreso de el Uchiha a Konoha.

-¿Porque?-hablo la pelirrosa aun siendo abrazada.

-Te lo contare, aunque tu apareces en la historia-hablo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en un sillón y sentaba a la pelirrosa en sus piernas como si fuera Santa Claus.

-FlashBack-

Un pelinegro iniciaba su jornada laboral como encargado de un equipo de Genin's, si..Sasuke Uchiha era maestro de tres "niñatos" como el les decia.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y sere su Sensei, asi que me respe...-hablaba el Uchiha pero fue interrumpido por uno de los chicos llamado Dan, un chico de cabello plateado y ojos grises.

-Nee...el profesor es un viejo amargado...-"murmuro" el niño a su compañero de equipo Sora, un pelinegro de ojos azules y para su desgracia el Uchiha lo escucho y el no era de mucha paciencia ni de buen humor...

-Un que?...-dijo el portador del Sharingan detras de el chico con un aura asesina.

El chico volteo lentamente y se encontro con el sensei...-Nee...Sensei, no haga corajes, se le van a marcar las arrugas y despues adios a el Sex symbol yo se lo que...-dijo el de ojos grises pero antes de seguir fue interrumpido.

-Yo.-Se escucho un Puff y despues se vio la silueta de el ninja peliplateado.

-Llegas tarde como siempre Kakashi...-dijo un pelinegro malhumorado mientras el aura asesina crecia mas y mas.

-Ho, es que se me atraveso en el camino un gato neg...-el peliplateado fue interrumpido por todos al unísono.

-¡No es cierto!-dijeron todos exepto el Uchiha, que ya parecia mas calmado, y Sora. Ya se sabian la mayoria de las excusas ya que Kakashi habia sido el sensei de los pequeños antes de Sasuke.

-Mejor hay que empezar a entrenar...-dijo el pelinegro ignorandolos a todos al igual que el chico ojiazul, ambos tenian una actitud muy seria.

-Uchiha-sensei ¿Que vamos a hacer?-hablo educadamente Sora mientras todos se encaminaban a el campo de entrenamiento.

-Veremos la punteria de cada uno con los kunai...-dijo en tono serio pero algo feliz.-Al fin alguien que me respeta...-pensó el Uchiha mientras una sonrisa ladeada aparecia en su rostro.

Llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento y...

Oh, Mierda...-se escucha al ojinegro mientras mira la zona de entrenamiento y los demas no entendian hasta que...

Temeeee...-ese grito es escucho en medio mundo y les aturdio los oidos a todos menos a Kakashi y Sasuke.

No, Sasuke...no te iras...-decia el peliplateado mientras sonreia debajo de la mascara y a la vez tomaba a Sasuke de la parte de artas del cuello para que no se escapara.

Un abraaazooooo, 'tebbayo-y sin mas el rubio escandaloso se les avento a ambos Jounin pero, como siempre, Kakashi logró escaparse, no sin antes inmovilisar a Sasuke.

Que lindo es el amor entre compañeros...-dijo el Jounin libre mientras a los demas les salia una gota en la nuca.

Pobre Jefaso...-pensó Dan mientras veia la escena.

Uchiha-Sensei no deberia de juntarse con tanto idiota.-pensó Sora mientras movia la cabeza en señal de reprobacion.

Ahh, Sora-kun...-pensó la integrante chica del equipo, una peliceleste llamada Hikari de ojos violaceos.

Dejaos de gilipolleces-se escucho al Uchiha que se habia logrado safar de el abrazo, dejando a un rubio todo golpeado.

Teme, eres un amargado, deberias de...¡Ay pero que mierda!-lo ultimo lo grito el rubio porque recibio un golpe en la cabeza, mas no supo de quien era, pero se imaginaba.-Sa-sakura-chan?- Lentamente fue volteandose con mucho miedo mas despues de haberlo hecho solto un suspiro de alivio.-Uff, pense que iba a morir-dijo al no haber visto a nadie detras.-Deberian de ver a Sakura-chan cuando se enoja...es peor que Tsunade-Obbachan, un dia me amenazo con la castracion si hablaba...-dijo el rubio llorando y solo Dan se conmovio con la historia y empezo a llorar.

Dejate de estupideces Dobe, hay que entrenar con nuestros equipos.-dijo ya que el hiperactivo rubio no se dio cuenta que habia sido el el que lo había golpeado, pedir que el rubio pusiera mas atencion seria como pedirle naranjas a un manzano, comparo en su mente el pelinegro.


End file.
